


solemn stillness

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, F L U F F, F/F, Haven, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk what this is anymore, just fluff, lots and lots and lots of tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: For the prompt "you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”





	solemn stillness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Raven hated that Harper was in the hospital. She was so far away, and it was nearly Christmas, and this was their first Christmas together. But mostly, Raven knew that Clarke was taking good care of her and she was just glad that Harper’s heart transplant had gone well.

More time with Harper...well, now she had so much hope that they really  _ could _ have a lifetime together.

She gathered her decorations, originally picked out for her house, and the first present she had picked out for Harper.

Raven drove, Christmas music playing softly in the background as she remembered the first time Harper told Raven about her heart problems.

 

_ Harper had been acting awkward for a while. And when she canceled  _ again,  _ Raven had to know what was up with her. _

_ She was just about to leave Harper’s house, but she turned around quickly and blurted out, “Did I do something wrong? I know we’ve only been together for seven months but...you…” _

_ “No! No. You did nothing wrong. I just...I don’t know how to tell you this,” Harper blurted out and her eyes began to tear up. _

_ Raven immediately lifted up her hands to hug Harper but instead hovered until Harper continued. _

_ “I...I’ve always had heart problems, and um, my doctor told me that if we didn’t find a heart for me, I only had a few months left. And they  _ found _ a heart...but I just...there’s a chance that I won’t be around for long and I don’t want you investing in something that may not last past a few months.” _

_ Raven’s heart dropped from her chest and for a second her mind didn’t wrap around the thought, but when it did, she closed the distance between her and Harper and gently kissed her, trying to explain that  _ god _ there was nothing that could keep Raven away from Harper. She wanted to spend a lifetime with her, even if that lifetime wasn't what she expected. Even as tears rolled down both their faces, there was a relief in Harper, and yet, a tension in Harper. _

 

Shaking her head, Raven focused back on the present instead of the rest of the memory that filled her head and threatened to snap her heartstrings.

She parked the car and jumped out, noting the rover that meant Bellamy was here to see Octavia. Greeting Maya, she rushed to Harper’s room.

_ 2901, 2901, 2901,  _ her mind muttered as she passed the doors, even if she had memorized where her room was already. She slipped into the room, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw Harper, sound asleep.

She quietly unpacked the ornaments, taking out a small, solar-powered tree and putting it near the table. She strung up lights across the room, maneuvering around Harper’s bed.

Raven apparently got lost in the decorating, because she had begun to hum Christmas songs that woke up Harper.

Her groggy yet chipper voice filled the air. “Rae? What are you-” she yawned. “-doing here? It’s…”

Harper’s eyes floated around the room and something lit up in her eyes as she whispered, “Raven. You didn’t have to do this.”

Raven couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, sticking one last ornament on the tree and then flicking the button that lit everything up. The blinds were already closed, so suddenly, Raven & Harper were bathed in light that seemed to soften everything, even Raven’s smile.

She stood at the edge of the bed, tucking a strand of Harper’s hair back and using her other hand to bring up Harper’s hand to her mouth, pressing her lips to it.

“I knew you would say that. So, I took it as a retroactive challenge and did it.”

Harper rolled her eyes, tugging Raven closer so they could kiss.

She muttered into the kiss, “Really though, Harper. You’re a fighter, I know that. But I think you deserve to have a Christmas, regardless of where you are.”

“All that matters is that you’re here. The decorations, the trees, they don’t really matter. You do.”

Raven was sure that it was obvious how much she loved Harper, but just to make sure, she kissed her, deepening it after a few moments.

“You’re wrong, Harper. All that matters is that  _ you’re _ here. You deserve so much,” Raven insisted, coaxing a smile from Harper. 

“You going soft on me, Reyes?”

“Only for you, McIntyre. Only for you. I...I have a present for you. I don’t know if you’ll like it, though.”

Raven was usually confident about the gifts she got for her friends, but Harper wasn’t just a friend, and this...this was a big one.

“I’ll love it, especially if you got it for me. Which you didn’t have to. I can’t wait to see it at Christmas.”

Raven swallowed and replied, “I actually wanted to give this one to you today.”

Harper scrunched up her nose at the words in her regular, adorable fashion and looked inquisitively at Raven.

Raven’s heart beat faster as she took out the small box, resting it on Harper’s palm and averting her eyes as she opened it.

“It’s...a key?” were the words that finally pierced the veil of Raven’s nerves. “To...?”

“Um, I - well, it sounds kind of impulsive when I think about it, but I kind of...I bought a condo? It’s not too far from where my apartment is, and it’s a bit bigger...okay a lot bigger. Probably best for three or four people, but I thought two would work just as well.”

There was an audible gasp, and suddenly Harper was trying to stand up and Raven went into panic mode.

Her voice was steady as she lightly grabbed Harper’s shoulders, pushed her gently down, and muttered, “Come on, you gotta sit down.”

She didn’t say anything as Raven fussed over her, and then Harper was saying, “Yes. Yes, I want to live with you Raven. Nothing would make me happier.”

Raven’s usual confidence filtered back into her expression after her face lit up with joy.

“I can think of a few things. That’ll have to wait until you come home, though.”

Surprise flickered on Harper’s face, followed by a blush making it’s way up to her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and sputtered, “Oh my god, Raven. I…shit. I can’t believe I’m in love with you.”

“I  _ can _ believe I’m in love with you.”

Huffing, Harper looked up and pulled Raven in for a gentle kiss, humming into it.


End file.
